A Little More
by H4runo
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been together for a few months. He's struggling to ask for a little more than a kiss because he's afraid of her rejection. (Post-War) [One Shot]


At nineteen, it was normal- even for someone like Uchiha Sasuke to want something more out of a relationship. Hand-holding and sparring sessions together were nice for him, but he couldn't help but feel that spark of desire between him and Sakura. Ah, hormones.

When he looked at her, he would feel a warmth inside his chest. Something he hadn't felt often since he was eight. She was so kind, innocent, and gentle and it made him feel rather guilty for corrupting her like he did in his thoughts. When he rested his hands on her waist, he would fight back the urge to lift her shirt off and fulfill his desires. She demonstrated absolute restrain when he would take his shirt off because it got too hot during a training session. But whenever she did so, although she was still clad in a bra and bindings, his fingers ached to take her away and touch her until she went crazy.

So for the time being, the ex-traitor has kept the innocent medic at a distance to restrain himself from getting too close with her. He had a feeling that if he suddenly made a risky move, she wouldn't agree with it, and she would reject him. Sakura was too kind, and proper for such dirty thoughts, and he couldn't risk losing her by being selfish.

"Hi, Traitor. You're looking more angry than usual today." a voice ask from below. Sasuke glances down from his perch on a branch and glares at his replacement smiling up at him,

"Hn." is the only response Sai is rewarded with.

"I see you have been acting strange around Sakura lately, and I read that-" he gets interrupted by a bustling blonde.

"Oi, teme! Why have you been avoiding Sakura lately?" a loud voice approaches. Sighing, Sasuke prepares to leave.

"Did you attempt to engage in coitus with Ugly?" Sai asks. He nearly falls off the branch he is standing on at the question, and rewards the emotionally stunted nin another glare.

"It's nothing." the now annoyed Uchiha grumbles as he walks away.

"Did she laugh at your penis?" Sai calls from behind. Sasuke freezes and almost turns around, but instead, sends some kunai behind him.

"What's his problem?" Naruto mutters confusedly. Sai answers with an odd and knowing smile, which frustrates the kyuubi container greatly.

* * *

With his withdrawing from her touch, Sakura had begun to get suspicious. She was hurt, and afraid that he wasn't satisfied with her. She had thought that he loved her. It took a while to get him to stop recoiling from any bit of physical contact they shared, and now it had begun again. Whenever on a mission, he would make sure he would be caught up with Kakashi, or distracted himself by allowing Naruto and Sai to stay around longer. Whenever she hugged him, he would freeze.

Sakura had enough of Sasuke's game, and waited by the entrance to the Uchiha compound to talk to him. Surely he wouldn't ignore her and walk by… Would he? When he had arrived, she grabbed him by the hand and lead him further into the compound and away from prying eyes- and ears. When she turned around, her viridian eyes were met with a pair of annoyed obsidian ones.

* * *

When she squeezed his hand, he felt a small tingle of desire crawl up to his head, slowly filling it with thoughts of her. When she had turned around, her viridian eyes looked worried, and her perfect lips that he loved to kiss were curved in a frown.

"I've done something, haven't I?" the hurt laced in her voice was almost hidden and would have gone unnoticeable if it wasn't for her eyes. He dropped his gaze from her eyes, and turned his head slightly to the side.

"You won't even look at me in the eyes. Am I not good enough?" Her voice almost shook. He turned back to look at her, tilting his head in a curious manner.

"No. That's not it." he spoke, eyes struggling to keep her gaze. He began walking, and she followed. He stopped when he was at the door to his house, sighing.

"Then what is it?" she asked, sincerely confused. There was no way the raven-haired nin was going to admit to his hormones- verbally. So instead, he pulled her inside, and began kissing her feverishly. The hand that held her waist pulled her closer, and his other hand gently caressed the side of her face. After a few moments, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, eyes still shut from the feeling of ecstasy. They had kissed many times before, sometimes with feverish groping but never before had she felt the desire in his lips.

"Is that what this is about?" she smiled up at him. She felt rather relieved that he wasn't planning on leaving her any time soon.

"You want to go further?" she began suggesting. He was still holding her close, and she was enveloped in his warmth.

"Yes." He had forced out. The back of his neck was tingling with the warmth that he was trying to fight from getting to his cheeks.

"Why didn't you ask?" she questioned him curiously, tilting her head to the side. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that he was afraid she was going to reject him.

"You thought I would be disgusted by your hormones, and urges to do what normal couples do?" she giggles. He smirks in response as she gives him a quick peck on the lips and begins heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asks, obviously not understanding the sudden change of pace they were going for.

"To the bedroom, silly. Care to join?" her voice calls from the top of the stairs. A sly grin curled at his lips as he heard those words. Maybe Sakura wasn't as pure and innocent as Sasuke had originally thought.


End file.
